


Sherlollipops - Things You Said While You Were Scared

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [149]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by elennemigo on tumblr: Sherlolly and things you said while you were scared (18). Thanks and have a good day! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Things You Said While You Were Scared

"So yeah, Sherlock, I don't know if you'll ever hear this - I dunno if anyone will ever hear this, but all I have is this stupid recorder which if I was really clever i could probably turn into homing device or something, but of course I can't and they know it or they wouldn't have let me keep it."

_(The sound of a ragged, indrawn breath)_

"OK, sorry about that, but you know how I ramble, Sherlock, and you might as well know it: I do it even more when I'm scared. And yeah, right now? I"m scared. Really, really scared. Never been this scared in my life. But I know you and John and Greg - that's Lestrade in case you're still on your 'call him any name but his own' kick - I know you're looking for me. I know it because that's the point of me being drugged and dragged out of the path lab. You don't have to be a deductive genius to figure that much out."

_(More ragged breathing, a slight hiccuping sound that might be a stifled sob)_

"So here I am. It's a basement, no windows, cement block walls and a rough dirt floor, but the ceiling's pretty high and there's only one light, a bare bulb sort of dangling from the ceiling. Lots of shadows but nothing in the room but me and probably all sorts of spiders and bugs and maybe even rats…ugh, I hate rats, always have. Give me the creeps ever since my brother scared me with one he'd caught when I was about six. Oh, my mum read him the riot act over that! Threatened to take him for rabies treatment and made him apologize. She was serious about the rabies thing - made him strip down and let her see for herself he hadn't been bit or scratched anywhere."

_(A hoarse chuckle)_

"He was about eleven or twelve, completely humiliated at having to be naked in front of Mum, but that was after Dad…after the cancer took him. Seeing David so embarrassed made up for him scaring me, just a bit. But now you know why I don't like rats, why I wouldn't let you tell me about that Sumatra case. Although you probably already deduced it long ago, so I don't know why I'm bothering, except I guess hearing the sound of my own voice is better than just sitting here in silence, waiting for them to show up and do what they threatened. Kill me."

_(A long pause)_

"I'm not sure if I'd…look, Sherlock, I know I'm only here because they want you. They're the ones behind the Moriarty broadcast, which you must know by now. And they found out that I helped you and decided I was an easier target than John or your parents, someone who's a bit closer to you. But I just hope, that if you do find me, using those clues they made me record on my mobile before they took it and left me here…I just hope that you don't end up getting hurt or killed because of me. Because I don't know if I could live with myself if that happened. Not just you, but if anyone else dies because of me, because I was too stubborn to listen when you told me to call Greg or Sally…it was stupid, I admit it. But I truly didn't think anyone would come after me, that if I just went home and barricaded myself and Toby, we could ride out the storm."

_(A distant banging sound)_

"Oh God, I think they're coming back. I know it's not you because it's too soon to be you, it's only been a few hours and…anyway, if this is…it…Sherlock, and if they don't just take this recording and chuck it in the Thames with my body…I just wanted to say I love you. I mean, you already know that, of course you do, but I needed to say it. I love you and I don't blame you for any of this in case you think I do. I don't, I really don't."

_(More banging, the sound of muffled shouts)_

"Right then, I'm going to just…I love you. And I'd do it all again if I had to, I have no regrets. Well, except for not listening to you of course. And maybe for not punching Jenny Wildman when she called me a stupid cow in front of half of sixth form. I really should have punched her, but my Mum would've been mad at me so I didn't, I just…"

_(The sound of a door slamming open, a sharply indrawn breath, a garbled male voice, the only word recognizable being 'Molly!'…recording ends.)_

Molly looked down at her hands, mortified that anyone had actually listened to her frightened ramblings - especially _him_. "So, um, yeah, you can just feel free to delete that. Not just the recording, but from your mind palace. I never actually thought you'd hear it; completely forgot about it, truth be told, after you and John got me out of that place."

"Molly, I've never deleted anything about you or our conversations," Sherlock said as he handed the recorder to her. "I'm certainly not going to delete the first time you actually told me you loved me." He caught her wrist and gently tugged her closer. "Can you press record, please?"

Wide-eyed, Molly did so. He lifted her hand up so that the small device was very close to his mouth. "Molly Hooper, I love you. When I thought you were dead…I've never felt so frightened in my life. For your sake, I should push you away like I've been doing ever since we first met, but for my sake…I can't. Because, as I've already mentioned, I love you. And since you love me, and we've both said it for the record…well. Let's just figure out where we go from here, all right?"

"All right," she said, a brilliant smile on her lips. Lips that were swiftly covered by his as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

When she played the recording over later, she had to stifle a laugh at the fact that Sherlock hadn't remembered to turn it off until after John's exasperated, "Well it took you long enough!"


End file.
